This invention relates to a fixing device for a stomy bag (enterostomy) intended to improve the situation for stomy-operated persons.
The fixing means for stomy bags found on the market have great disadvantages. Thus, fixing devices or attaching plates for stomy bags are used, which plates must be attached to the skin by means of adhesive ties. Moreover, self-adhering bags without an attaching plate occur as well as plates attached to belts which must also be sealed against the carrier's skin by means of adhesive ties. These means of attachment have such after-effects that wounds arise on the skin caused by allergy or mechanical irritation. Leakage of intestinal contents will often occur and become a nuisance to the patient.
As a rule, the connection between the stomy bag and the attaching plate or attaching means is so embodied that a great force is needed for the connection of the bag to the attaching means in order to obtain the best possible sealing. Further, the commonly used sealing groove of the connection must be carefully cleaned to obtain the best possible sealing at the time of exchange of bags. There has been no possibility of sealing the intenstinal orifice at removed stomy bag.